


(How Bucky and Steve managed to bring Erik and Charles together - somehow)

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is smitten, Erik is smitten, M/M, Stucky is goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Erik and Charles are having a friends with benefits type of relationship. Until they don't.





	(How Bucky and Steve managed to bring Erik and Charles together - somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you'll like this one.:D

When they've agreed on a friends with benefits type of relationship, Charles Xavier never thought that he'll actually fall in love like in those stupidly cringe-worthy movies that his baby sister insisted on watching every Saturday night before he moved away for college.

But he did.

And he fell. So fucking hard he might have already broken something. Laughing bitterly, the only thing that came into his mind when he thought about that was _yes, you've managed to broke your heart._

He also knew that most people wouldn't agree with him. They would say that in Erik Lehnsherr, it doesn't exist not even a single thing worth loving. They were, also, stupidly wrong. Every inch of Erik Lehnsherr's being was worth loving. Every frown, and every smile and every dark thought that seemed to be clouding his mind. Charles Xavier was irevocably in love with Erik Lehnsherr.

And it was the worst thing possible.

 

/

 

Since he started his arrangement with Erik, Charles sex life was undoubtly better and ruined for any other man that would came after his fuck-buddy. Erik was too skilled for his own good, one heated look from him and Charles would turn into a puddle of goo. They completed each other perfectly. They knew each other's bodies, every dip and every curve. They knew what could make the other scream and shout and moan and sigh. In every other aspect, even, Charles and Erik were a match made in heaven. They enjoyed the same things, and have read the same books. Even the things they've never agreed on were somehow completing them.

And it was the worst thing possible.

 

/

 

"Are you going out tonight?" Hank, his roommate asked surprised from where he was hunched over enormous piles of textbooks and school work. "I thought you were meeting with Erik."

"Nah, he cancelled, so me and a few others are meeting at the pub. Would you like to come?"

"No, thanks, I have to finish this."

"Hank, you're way ahead of your classmates. All of this is ahead what you're learning in classes at the moment." Hank flushed, looking slightly abashed.

"I like to be prepared."

"My sister is going to be there as well."

"Raven?"

"I only have one sister, Hank. So, are you coming?"

"I... have to change."

"Oh, no worries. I'm early anyway, go change, I'll make some tea while I wait."

Hank nodded and jumped from his chair. Charles laughed for himself. The ridiculous time Hank and his little sister spent pinning after each other. Raven kept waiting and waiting for his roommate to ask her out on a date, and nothing happened by now. Knowing Raven, she'll grow tired of beating around the bush and ask Hank out herself. He shoot a quick text to Raven announcing her that Hank will join while waiting for the tea to cool a little. He checked his email, and his Facebook and of course, not a single word from Erik in his message app besides the one he sent earlier. _Going out tonight, see you whenever_. Charles sighed. Erik never bothered to send any other texts to Charles, besides the one when they would plan on fucking. Scrolling up to the beginning of the conversation, Charles realized that Erik was always the one to come up with an hour and a meeting point. Charles simply molded after his wishes. He sighed again in his cup of tea. He knew that he shouldn't have fallen in love with Erik, but is this really a thing you can control? For Charles, it wasn't. He simply woke one day, reality setting around him, making him realize that yes, indeed, he was head over heels with Erik. It wasn't Erik's fault. They established some ground rules in the beginning. Charles had to suffer in silence.

"I'm ready." Hank whispered awkwardly, standing from one foot to the other in the doorway of their kitchen. Charles snapped his head up and whistled.

"My, Hank. You look hot." The boy blushed, making Charles grin.

"Um, thanks. You look pretty as well." Charles laughed, putting down his cup of tea and getting into his Bomber jacket.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that? It's nearly freezing outside." Hank asked when they exited the dorm room.

"Darling, it's all for the sake of fashion. Look at me, I'm a piece of art. It's the only jacket that would work with my outfit."

As if a pair of skinny black jeans, and a navy Henley could really be called an outfit. But those were his _I'm getting laid tonight jeans_ , because they made his ass look wonderful, and that Henley was tight enough to show off that he's been working out, really. Hank seemed to think so too, but chose not to comment. Thankfully, they weren't too much in the cold, for the pub was really close to the campus. Charles nearly cried in relief when he was met with the warmness of the place. He spotted Raven and their friends rather quickly, grasping Hank's forearm to not lose him in the sea of people. Seemed like everybody was out to have a good time.

"Hi!" Charles shouted over the music, moving to kiss the girls on their cheeks. Raven, Moira and Angel were there, the only girls in their group. He spotted Darwin and Sean in an intense game of darts and Alex at the bar chatting up the bartender who seemed to be blushing under the attention. He whistled for Alex, and gestured for him to get him and Hank a beer. "How are my ladies doing tonight?" Charles asked, sitting down and putting his arms around Angel and Moira. Raven was, obviously, to preoccupied to chat with Hank to notice him.

"Nice to finally see you out and about, Xavier." Angel commented with an easy grin.

"Yeah, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages. All you do is study and drink tea."

"And fuck Erik Lehnsherr." Angel finished, making Moira laugh.

"Actually he's giving it to me, so..." he winked at Angel who smirked.

"Charles! Bozo! You've made it!" Alex yelled, putting up beers in front of them and shaking their hands. "Let's go play with Sean and Darwin."

"Nah, let's get drunk first. It's funnier that way." Alex's eyes lit up and he laughed.

"A man after my own heart." A waitress was just passing their booth, and Alex caught her attention. "Ten shots of tequila, please. We're looking to get smashed."

 

\

 

Not even an hour later and Charles was pleasantly buzzed. He's lost Hank and Raven somewhere, hopefully Raven didn't decide to take Hank home, supposedly to their room to shag. There were things a brother didn't need to see. Sean was teaching Moira how to play pool, and Alex and Angel were on the dance floor. He sighed, moving towards the bar. Some friends! Thankfully, a distraction came his way, for seated right next to him at the bar was a ridiculously hot guy. He was taller than Charles, as most people were, and he was wearing a tank-top in the middle of November. Charles could make up a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, with a bright red star on his shoulder. It looked amazing. The guy, turned his head, catching Charles' eyes and he smiled - a cocky curve of his gorgeous mouth. His eyes were a light blue, almost translucent, they reminded him a lot of Erik.

"Hi." Charls blurted out, sitting up straighter.

"Hi there." the guy replied, pushing strands of chestnut hair that has fallen from his bun, behind his ears.

"Nice tattooes." he found himself saying and he almost cringed because, wow, really. You fuck with Erik Lehnsherr for half a year and suddenly you don't know how to pick-up strangers in a fucking pub?!

The guy seemed to have the same thoughts, laughing before bowing his head slightly as a thank you. Charles wanted to say something, anything really, but then the guy looked up, his eyes sparkling with delight and Charles felt a presence passing him.

Uh-oh.

"Hello." the new guy said, aknowledging Charles first, before moving to kiss the tattooed guy on the cheek. They shared a cute smile, before both their eyes settled on Charles. He felt ridiculous, embarrassed and maybe a little scared. The new guy was huge: blonde, and tall and muscled like he is used to spending all of his free time in the gym. And they were obviously a couple.

"Uh, hey." Charles said awkwardly, and the tattooed guy smirked, like he knew the reason of Charles' awkwardness. "You know, you're a really hot couple." he found himself blurting out. Both of them laughed, before the taller, blonde guy stretched his hand out for Charles to shake.

"I'm Steve, and this is my boyfriend Bucky. You're pretty hot as well."

"Yeah, thanks, tell that to all of the single guys around here. I only seem to attract the unavailable, emotionally-constipated guys. And there's that. Oh, I'm Charles, by the way. Charles Xavier."

"Charles?" both Bucky and another voice said, and when he turned around he came face to face with Erik. Great. Bloody fantastic! He left his dorm to escape his thoughts of Erik and now here they are. Stumbling over one another.

"Ooh! It makes sense now!" he heard Bucky say. Erik's eyes left Charles' for a second.

"Bucky, Steve. Surprised to see you here." Erik said, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Please, Lehnsherr, you know me. I'm a party animal." Bucky giggled.

"And unfortunately I love this party animal so I have to put up with him." Steve faux-sighed, making Bucky glare mockingly at him.

"So this is Charles, huh?" Bucky continued.

"Oooh!" Steve muttered excitedly. "The Charles?"

"I'm sorry? Do we know each other?" Charles asked.

"You were just trying to hit on me, so I'd say we do." Bucky replied wisely.

"You were hitting on Bucky?" Erik asked surprised and midly amused.

"I tried. Not all of us have a slice of polite, blonde, beefcake to rescue me!" Charles defended himself. "How do you know them?" he continued, looking over at Erik.

"Bucky and I are in the same classes. And Steve is his boyfriend. Is pretty hard not to think of them as a package. They are always together." Erik replied, making the couple scoff in unison.

"Alright, how do you know me?"

"Oh, are you kidding. This one doesn't stop talking about you." Bucky laughed, gesturing towards Erik. "Charles this. Charles that."

"Charles is a genius." Steve continued.

"Charles is so pretty."

"His eyes are very blue."

"He likes chess."

"He's the best lover I've ever had."

"He's cute and adorable and he sometimes murmurs in his sleep."

"Mein Gott." Erik whispered, scrubbing a hand down his face. He stood up, rather abruptly, making his way outside among the bodies.

"Oh, Jesus, he's so sensitive!" Bucky muttered, rolling his eyes. "I don't understand why the two of you aren't together. I guess you'll have to make the move. It's so obvious he's in love with you."

"And you're in love with him." Steve added.

"And you really had to know that a friends with benefits relationship never works. I mean, those movies are really shitty, but so true. And you have to give each other a chance!"

"But he told me that he doesn't want a relationship. We have rules." Charles protested weakly, making Bucky laugh.

"He told you this in the beginning when he wasn't in love with you. He is now, trust me. I know Erik pretty well. Just, go after him, get that bloody, thick-headed idiot to confess his love for you."

Charles nodded once before venturing outside, pushing people aside and not stopping to apologize. Oh God, what if Erik left? What if he'll start to avoid Charles and any connection between them would be lost because Erik's friends couldn't keep their mouths shut. Thankfully, Erik was still outside, smoking a cigarette rather angrily. Charles stopped next to him, shivering in the biting November air. He should have taken his jacket.

"You're going to get a cold." Erik told him, watching from the corner of his eye.

"I really don't care about that now." Charles pointed out, shaking violently. Erik sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his cigarette and stomping it with his foot, before opening his arms and gesturing for Charles to get there. He smiled for himself, nestling safely in the comfort of Erik's arms, his embrace tight and warm around Charles shivering body.

"I'm sorry." Erik muttered with his lips pressed to Charles forehead. Charles could here Erik's heart speeding up.

"For what?"

"For Bucky and Steve's big mouths. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Erik, I'm pretty much in love with you, your friends didn't make me uncomfortable."

"What?"

"I said that your friends didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Before that..."

"I said that I'm in love with you."

"But how...?"

"Oh, Erik, it's pretty hard not to fall in love with someone like you."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. You have to see yourself through my eyes, you're pretty much perfect."

"Charles!"

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Yeah, I gathered that from your friends."

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up?"

"I'll shut up if you kiss me."

Erik did.


End file.
